


Buy me and keep me (Underfell Sans x Reader)

by SableSapphire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dominance, F/M, Fights, Grinding, It's probably gonna be, Just a warning now, NSFW, Reader Is Not Frisk, Red - Freeform, Romance, Sexual, Swearing, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Sans, Underfell Undyne, Undertale AU, Violence, black market, clubs, for sure, grillbys, screwed up, selling, sinning, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableSapphire/pseuds/SableSapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lived a pretty normal life. You worked, you ate, you slept, and you get kidnapped to be sold to a very... interesting crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Roads

Heavy boots patted up the muddy road like they had for the past coupled months. This was his job, and he was good at it. Plus it made amazing pay, even if he worked for a...interesting crowd. Once he got to the cave he'd send down his message and then his 'boss' would send up requests of what they needed for tonight's sale. Of course, he had never seen his boss, but the money kept him quiet and made him do his job. Do you know how much gold coins are worth? He entered the cave and out of the rain, walking down to the-oh so familiar hole in the ground. He bent on his knees and silently waited as he pulled down his hood and revealed his blonde hair. He checked his wrist watch, 2:32 A.M., he was two minutes late. Great now his pay would be cut down by two gold coins. He remembered the words he read on the first letter this hole gave him "You'll lose a coin for each minute you waste." 

Then the vines came up carrying the letter like normal, hard to believe that he thought this was 'normal', but it was. It came carrying a black envelope with a red wax symbol that had a large 'M' on it. He could only assume that was either the first letter of his bosses name or the first letter of the company. He opened it to see the familiar scratchy writing. "Tonight will be our grand special; monsters will come from all around the Underground to catch a sight of these beauties. This is the kind of beauties you'll need to find..." And that's how the job of his starts. He would walk down to the nearest town, and if there were no good 'finds' there, he would drive to the closest city. But tonight was a bit rare, he would need help from his ‘fellow-hole-finders’. He wasn't the only human carrying out the monsters dirty work; he was just the letter boy who would always need to pick them up. Usually, his boss only needed one girl but tonight he had requested two. And from past experiences he knows that he can't capture more than one girl at a time.

He put the letter in his pocket and stood up, pulling the hood back over his golden hair. He walked down the dark and muddy road. It was still so early in the morning that the sun still hadn't risen, and shouldn't for a long time at this time of year. This is perfect, perfect for his line of work. He walked down to the shabby garage and opened the door, a few Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling shone in his eyes. A woman with a bob cut walked up to him, staring down at him as if he was nothing compared to her. "So… The letter, do you have it?" He pulled the letter out of his pocket, never breaking eye contact with her. "It's a four-man job Lena-" "I can read that you twat." Her snappy response with her accent made him cringe. "And I thought I told you not to call me by my name." She said as she finally took the letter out of his hand.

As she read her eyes got wider and wider. "Holy crap dude, I've never seen that many zeros in all my years working for the boss." She walked over to a wobbly table and placed down the letter. She reached into her pocket and took out a flip phone, typing a few numbers before holding it up to her ears. "Boys we have a big load on our plates tonight, but not as big as the paycheck!" She balanced the phone between her shoulder and her cheek as she took out her cigarette pack and lighter. "God, can't you smoke outside?" He spoke up as she listened to the voice on the other line of her phone. Her only answer was the flicker of her lighter. He rolled his eyes and turned towards the door, looking outside at the sky, hoping the darkness lasts for a bit longer. "Alright, blondie were meeting everyone at the cafe downtown. They say they know the perfect girls, which is amazing that there would be any 'beauties' in the rat hole of a town."

She quickly grabbed her leather jacket and threw it on. She walked out with the boy following her out of the garage door, locking it with a padlock. 

****************************************************************************************************************

You picked up the tray of amazing smelling food and brought it to the lovely old couples table. "There you go; Janet and Gerald, If you find anything wrong with your meals don't hesitate to call me over!" You tilted your head and gave a warm smile. "Oh dear, when have we ever had anything wrong with our meals here? The answer is never." Janet said as you poured some coffee into her husband's mug. You gave a small laugh "I just want you to know you'll never annoy me, and that if you need anything I'm here." You walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the two plates that go to table B. You picked up the trays and headed over, at the table sat two men. One looked quite young, maybe a year or two younger than you. He had amazing blonde hair with spotted freckles all over his face. The other man was much older; he had short black hair and electric blue eyes. You walked over and sat both of their trays down. "Here you go gentlemen, my name is (Y/N) and I'll be serving you today. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." The blonde boy looked up at you and smiled.

"Thank you, but if it's not too much could you show me if this facility has a smoking area? I didn't see one outside and well, old habits die hard." You're honestly a little taken back by his question. He looks so innocent, and healthy, his voice doesn't sound like it's been through the experience of smoking. But you refuse to let yourself judge a book by its cover. "Oh well of course! It's around back; please follow me I'll show you." You’re surprised (again) to see he's taller than you as he stands up. You lead him through the cafe door around to the back where the smoking area is. "Here we are, please take as much time as you need." "Man lady, you are way too kind." You look up at him shocked at his statement "W-well I-" "Like really, a pretty thing like you should protect yourself more." Your mouth and nose were then covered with a cloth and your vision started to blur. 

No, this couldn’t be happening, you needed to stay alive; you were finally making a life of your own. It couldn't end now.


	2. Down the hole we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH DEAR LORD LOOK AT ALL OF YOU!! There are SO many people looking into this and this is only the SECOND CHAPTER. You people are crazy sinners and I love you all <3

You wake up light headed, and you’re unable to see, which makes you panic, even more than you already were. You feel something made of a rough cloth rubbing against your eyes, and a cloth around your ankles and wrists. And the way you’re being bumped around you can tell you’re in a car. "Ah, so the princess is awake!" You hear a familiar voice and some shuffling. "Thanks for showing me that smoking area Hun, I really appreciated it, helped me and my friends a lot. You were TOO easy to take, that's what the townies get for being too trusting." You hear a click and a few moments later you feel smoke being blown into your face which makes you cough like crazy, "Fuck you asshole, once they notice I'm gone they'll-" Your cut off my something hitting your gut, making you scream and crunch up, losing some of your breath. At this point, you’re halfway between angry and scared out of your mind.

You feel a hand grab your face and turn it to the left "Listen, princess, you keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you, and you won't like that." He throws your face away and you feel defeated. You've never been in the spotlight, so why did they want you? Why you, why you after everything you've done for people in this town? You were kind, even to people who didn't deserve your kindness. But now that you think about it, you knew everyone in town. You've never seen this boy before, or his partner, they must be people from out of town. You'd finally started to get your life together too, so you made a promise to yourself there and then. That no matter what happened, you'd make it out of this alive, that you would not let all the work you put into your life go to waste. You had an amazing job, a great roommate, an amazing house, and plenty of friends that you've made over the years. So you kept yourself calm, thinking about the police searching for you at this very moment. 

Soon the car stopped and you could hear people leaving the driver’s seat. Then you heard a voice you've never heard before "Listen, girl, you better be good and keep your mouth shut. If I hear you gave my friend here any trouble, I'll cut out that pretty little tongue of yours out." You give a slow shaky nod. It was a women's voice, it was crackly with a heavy accent. Another thing was you wouldn't know who her 'friend' was that would be staying with you; you almost hoped it was the blonde boy. You sat in silence, scared, quiet, and nervous. Then you heard all the doors shut, and then you felt hot air on your ear. "Hey." You jumped and before you could scream, something covered your mouth. "Hush princess I was just joking with you." You were honestly a little relieved to know it was the blonde boy 'keeping watch' because then you knew who you were up against. 

"Am I allowed to talk?" "Sure princess, just not when the other get back, they aren't as nice as me." You could practically feel his smirk. "Where are we?" "Right now that's not important." You got annoyed, if they weren't going to let you go they could at least tell you where they were, it's not like you had any way to get ahold of the police and tell them your location. "Were just picking another 'beauty' up, if that's what you want to call her, but honestly." You felt the car shift as he got closer to your face and you tried to lean your head away but his hand was already waiting there to stop you. "You're honestly the best catch we've ever had Princess." 

You felt your face heat up both with embarrassment and anger. You didn't care, you just wanted to get out of this alive, but would that mean having to put up with this? "Please..." You were cut off by something on your lips which you soon realized was his mouth. He tasted of smoke and mint, and you hated every second of it. He pulled away and lifted off your blindfold, you saw his young looking face. Blonde hair strips falling onto his eyes, light freckles scattered over his face and very interesting eyes. They were a very light brown, so they almost looked like a gold color. But you looked away from his face down to his body, looking for somewhere to strike in case this got out of hand. 

You wouldn't let yourself be raped by this boy (you refused to call him 'man') just then he put the blindfold in your mouth and tied it around your head. He laid his hand on your cheek and slowly started moving it down your body towards your chest. Out of sheer panic, you kicked for the most sensitive part of him your feet could reach, right in between his legs. You kicked as hard as you could, and surprised by your own strength, he fell back. "OH MY GOD YOU BITCH." He held his 'manhood' as he laid there on the car floor, well, now that you look around you see it’s a van.

You now notice that, maybe, doing that wasn't the smartest thing. "You're lucky you whore if we didn't have to give you to our boss I'd beat the living crap out of you." You looked at him as he slowly stood up looking down at you. "But, that doesn't mean I can't do THIS." And as quickly as he said it, he kicked your gut. You did everything in your power just to keep breathing; you felt your gut burning and tears on the edge of your eyes. Just then a woman and a large man came in with a passed out girl in the large man's arms. She was wearing very...revealing clothing and smelled of sweat, money, and loads of perfume. She was very beautiful; she had light blonde hair and a very fair complexion. They laid her down on the other side of the van and without a word went to the front of the van and started the engine. 

The van took off, which made you lose your balance and fall over. "Poor princess, I would help you up, but my nuts hurt too much to move." The boy glared at you from a corner he was sitting in, and all you could do was glare back and push yourself up, trying to keep yourself steady. You wouldn't let them break you, you wouldn't show them weakness. Even if you felt as weak as a fly caught in a spider’s web, you were scared, but you couldn't let it show. And as much as you wanted to, you couldn't cry. That's the one thing you wanted to do, for so many reasons, but you knew you couldn't. 

The ride felt like an eternity, but it stopped. The girl opened the door and now you could finally look at her, a tall girl with a dark brown bob cut hair. "Alright boys, get them out and bring them next to the hole." The blonde boy, of course, picked you up by the next and made you stand; you just noticed then how weak your legs felt. You almost fell but he quickly pulled your neck up to keep you standing, while the bigger man had to carry the blonder girl since she was still asleep. He led you through a cave entrance; you looked around at your surroundings and then realized where you were. You were at the top of the legendary Mt. Ebott, as they led you into the cave, you almost tripped you looked down at what had almost made you lose your footing and saw many roots sprouting from the ground not to mention your feet were still tied, but the cloth around your ankles were very loose, enough to let you walk. 

"Phil, give the signal." The blonde boy then threw you to the ground and walked over to the hole in the ground, so his name was Phil or at least his fake name. All he did was sit next to the hole, nothing more, and a metallic noise came rising up from it. You couldn't help but gasp, what the hell could be down there? "Alright, first the girl with the (H/C) hair." The larger man then grabbed your hair and led you towards the hole, you tried to fight (but failed) and at this point, you were tearing up. He put you right on the edge of the whole, and then with no hesitation, he pushed you in. Your mouth still had the cloth in it but you tried your best to scream. Then, you hit something, but it was gentle. It didn't hurt; you opened your eyes to see the hole above you and a light falling down from it. You looked below you and saw you landed in a beautiful patch of golden flowers. 

"Hello, gorgeous." You jumped at the voice and looked up to see (what only you could describe as) a robot that looked it had been mixed with a spider. He was black and red with tinges of yellow everywhere. Then you were hit by a heavy force above you and when you looked on your back to see what had fallen on you, there was the blonde girl, they had just dropped her too, but instead of flowers to shield her fall, it was you. "Wow, they really out did themselves this time! But we have no time for a chat; we need to get you two dolled up for tonight's auction!" Auction?! What the hell did that mean, the blonde girl was now beginning to stir. You pushed her off of you and stood up, once you got a better look at the robot in front of, you noticed how tall he was. So you quickly backed up in fear, and then stepped on something. "Ouch..."

You turned around and saw nothing. "Down h-here..." You listened to the voice in pure terror just to see a little yellow flower. It looked so wilted, and unlike other flowers it had eyes and a mouth. "P-please...don't hurt me...I'm so, so sorry. This is my fault. I wish-" "Flowey you do this every damn time... Shut it." The robot snapped at him. You tried looking around the room for somewhere to run but soon began to panic even more when you saw it was pitch black, you couldn't see anything. "Darling, don't panic, it'll give you wrinkles. Follow me; Flowey will take care of the other girl." The robot started walking and you followed, afraid of what he might do to you if you didn’t. 

As you slowly followed, you looked behind you to see the poor flower crying over the girls sleeping body whispering "I'm sorry." over and over again.

Poor flower.


	3. Lady of the Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how long a chapter should be, so please, tell me how long you readers would like a chapter to be!

You were led through a huge door to a room the robot described as 'the ruins.' It was dark and lonely, but once and a while you could swear that you hear a woman weeping, or someone screaming far off in the distance. Your footsteps would always shut the voices up; your footsteps echo seemed to make the place vibrate. You walked for a while, sometimes you two would have to stop to 'solve a puzzle' but to you, they looked a lot more like traps. After the traps, the robot had taken the cloth out of your mouth but he still warned you to keep quiet. You and the robot continued this way for what seemed like forever, but soon you came across a house with a black dead tree and red leaves everywhere. The house itself looked...almost like a home, but there was a stench coming from it that made you want to hurl. "Um...what is this place?" Even though your voice was barely below a whisper, it echoed loudly.

"Beauty you must keep your voice down, this place is somewhere you don't want to stay. So when we run into the owner, you must let me do the talking." You nodded, the robot didn't seem so bad, and that or he just needed you to alive for something. You both headed towards the door and without knocking or anything the robot just walked in with no hesitation. His confidence filled you with determination, which you would get out of this alive. When you walked in you automatically brought your hand to your mouth to stop yourself from throwing up. It smelled like something was rotting, you hated this house and just wanted to run from it, but the robot walked on towards a flight of stairs.

But before you guys could even reach the stairs a voice came from behind you "Oh! My goodness Mettaton I didn't hear you c-come in. "You quickly ran behind the robot named 'Mettaton' and turned around; you did your best not to scream. It was a tall white goat woman, she smelled of smoke and blood. Her eyes looked so tired, and her black clothes were torn. That wasn't what scared you, though, what scared you were that her hands looked like they were covered in blood, same for the tip of her ears. "Mettaton dear, you didn't even give me time to wash up! Why don't you stay for dinner?" The robot gave a weak metallic laugh "I'm afraid I cannot Toriel, tonight is a very special night for the MTT Company." 

The goat women looked dejected but quickly perked up. She stuck her nuzzled in the air and began to sniff. "Mettaton, you smell very different." "Oh dear, it's a new perfume at MTT." That's when Toriel began to become suspicious. "Well Toriel these visits are always fun but we must get going." He started to walk backward, gripping onto the sides of your arms so he doesn't trip over you. Just then Toriel growled "Do you think I'm stupid, you just said ‘we’? Why would you hide a human from me?! All I want to do is give them a good home, but you- you just want to-" Mettaton quickly turned around and grabbed your hand running towards the stairs "RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE." 

He held your hand as you both ran down the stairs; it was hard for you not to trip. You both ended up running down long hallways hearing Toriel screaming behind you. You felt terrified, but a little sad; did she really just want to keep you safe? You didn't have time to think when Mettaton stopped at a huge door. He ran up to it swearing under his breath, trying to open it. "Damn, she locked it." He tried kicking it but nothing happened, so he brought up his arm as it transformed into a cannon, he blasted it at the door with no hesitation, but the blast barely made a dent. "Please stop!" You both turned around to see the goat women, not even breathless from the run. "Mettaton I want to give them a good home, why won't anyone give me a chance?!" Her voice was crackly with sadness and anger, she raised her paw and soon crackling came from it. 

She was holding fire in her hand, but it was no normal fire, it seemed redder than normal. Mettaton instantly lost his cool and brought up his cannon arm to Toriel. "Listen Toriel just let us through the door. Nothing bad has to happen here." You felt your knees go weak, wanting to buckle beneath you, but you didn't let them. You had to do something. But it was too late; Toriel had shot a fireball past you at Mettaton. He flew back and hit the door "NO!" The words left your throat without a second thought. You turned to Toriel and she began to circle you until she separated you and the door.  
"My child, I don't know what Mettaton has told you about me but what I say is true, all I want is to give you a good home." You looked at her and she looked weak even though she still had fire coming out of her paw, she looked vulnerable. So you decided there were one way and one way only to get out of this. "I'm sure you would, b-but I must get home to the surface. I have a home already." She looked shocked at you then quickly gave you a stern expression. "I need to protect you child, from what’s out there... The monsters out there will hurt you. So please my child stay here where it’s safe, where we can have blood pies every night for dinner if you want." And that's the phrase she lost you at, that’s why her house smelled so bad, it was the smell of blood and whatever she had killed to get the blood.

She seemed to notice and quickly threw a fireball your way with no warning, you barely escaped. "I won't let you leave this place alive!" Her tone had changed completely which scared you but you kept your plan steady. "Toriel we don't have to do this!" She ignored you and shot another fireball your way, this one grazed your leg. You grunted out in pain as you sat there on one leg thinking to yourself "This is how I die." But then you got an idea, a shaky one, but it might work. "Toriel, there is someone else down here who needs your help." She stopped her next attack at your words and you let out a breath. "Please she needs your help much more than I do, she's knocked out cold still lying in the flower patch." You looked up at her face and gave her a pleadingly look. "Toriel... spare me so you can save her if she ever found out that you killed me she would never want to stay here, but if she knows that you let me live I’m sure she would stay with you no doubt." She gasped, she looked down at the fire in her paw and soon it fizzled out. 

"You’re...You’re not lying to me, are you child?" She walked close to you and laid a big paw on your shoulder, you looked up at her twitching tired eyes. "No Toriel, she should still be there now. But someone else might take her if you don't hurry, please save her." She looked at you and thought on this for a moment before leaning down and hugging you. You were honestly shocked that she hugged you, but you were also shocked about how well she smelled, she didn't smell of blood. "You're so generous child, letting yourself go out into the dangerous Underground to save the life of another. Thank you, child, please be safe and come back to visit anytime." She placed a kiss on your forehead, unlocked the door, then she walked away, back towards her house. You weren't lying but you didn't know if you really 'saved' another, you might have just sent her into a life of blood pies. 

You looked over at Mettaton, who to your surprise what just sitting there, legs spread, smiling. "Dear, people are just going to just ADORE you out there." You gave him a weak smile, not believing a word he says.

He opened the door for you as you both stepped out into a snowy forest. You weren't wearing winter clothes, but the burn on your leg kept you warm enough. You followed him silently down a path; it was so quiet that for a moment you could have mistaken the silence with being deaf. You heard a twig snap behind you, you gasped and turned around but Mettaton thought nothing of it and just stopped calmly, not even bothering to turn around. "Sans I'm afraid you need to stop trying to get sneak peeks. If you want to see her you'll have to come tonight.".....There was no response but Mettaton took it as one, he nodded and kept walking as you followed him. Your mind was full of questions, and you just wished you could ask them all at once. 

"Mettaton, where are you taking me?" He looked over his shoulder at your burnt and shivering form. "To get you cleaned up, OH! Beauty, I never learned your name." You walked to his side so you could talk better "My name is ______." He let out a satisfied noise “What a beautiful name.” You couldn't help but feel a little flustered at his statement. You two kept walking until you came across a... tired looking town with a sign that said 'Welcome to Snowdin'. It was a very beaten sign and nothing about it said 'welcoming.' He led you through the town, as you two walked through you got a mixture of looks from all the monsters in town. Some were lustful others were hateful, either way, you hated it. 

Then he turned to a trail that led to a river, where a boat was and a hooded figure stood on it. 

"Where will you two be headed tonight?"


	4. White smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap guys.

"We'll take a ride to Hotland good sir." You looked up at Mettaton with a confused expression; all he did every time he spoke was fill your head with more questions. What was Hotland, who is 'Sans', and is everyone down here really the legendary monsters? You thought it was all a myth, a story made up to keep children away from the dangerous cliffs of the mountain. But it obviously wasn't, everything or everyone you've seen down here could definitely be described as 'monstrous'. "Oh, Beauty, you might as well sit down, relax your burnt leg." You did so without hesitation as the boat started to move. You sat down and crossed your arms, just listening to the water and echoes in the cave. But that wasn't the only thing you heard when you sat down, you heard Mettaton say something. Something that made you honestly a little surprised and you started to doubt his intentions. 

Under his breath, he had said "Such an obedient pet." You didn't waste another second, you stood right back up. He looked over his shoulder at you and looked you up and down. Your fists were clenched, hair falling into your eyes, and burnt clothing. "Dear, sit down." "No." He snapped his intention to you, and you quickly lost your confidence. You tried to keep your cool, he walked toward you, and you kept eye contact with him the whole time. "Beauty, I'm not going to hurt you. But you're going to have to listen to me if you want to get away alive." 

"It's pretty damn hard to listen to you when you’re calling me a 'pet.'" He leaned over so he was down to your level, and your fear began to grow. "Down here, you have to earn the right to be called by your name. Until then, most monsters will call you names like that; 'pet' is a common one." He leaned back up and you followed his gaze. "Listen, Beauty, I worked hard for people to say my name, some still refuse to." He looked away from you, and for a split second, you could have sworn you saw a hint of sadness. But he quickly put on a smile and looked back at you. "I'm sorry if you took offense but that's just the way things work down here. But... never mind." He brought a hand up to his chin and looked like he was in deep thought. 

You thought of this statement and his actions...He mostly called you 'Beauty' and the first time he calls you pet he calls you 'obedient' so maybe he hates the name 'pet' as much as you do. If what he's saying is true, you could put up with it if it meant staying alive and getting out of here...somehow. It's just, the way he was acting, he seemed like he was hiding a lot. You decided after thinking that you'd just deal with the name's, all you had to do was stay alive and get out. "I'm sorry Mettaton." "It's fine Beauty." 

You soon arrived at a hot volcanic-like area. It was just a mixture of red and black, like most of the clothes the monsters wear. Mettaton led you through many more 'puzzles' until you both arrived at a broken down building with a glowing red sign above the double doors saying 'MTT' with two boxes on each side, both of them had devil horns and tails. God, it reminded you of strip clubs from the surface which just made you nerves. "Well, were here, follow me into the dressing room and we'll get you all fixed up." You nodded and for the first time being down here, you forced yourself to smile at him. You had to be grateful for WHATEVER you got down here. And if that includes getting clothes and the smallest amount of kindness from Mettaton then so be it. 

Mettaton honestly looked shocked at your smile, he gave you a nervous smile back, almost like he didn't know how to give a sincere smile. He opened the door for you and you walked in, surprised to see that no one was there. All the shops were closed and there were purple and red lights hanging from the ceiling. Mettaton lead you down a hallway to the right until you both stopped at the second door, which a golden, cracked sign hung on the door saying 'Dressing room'.

"Here we finally are, and..._____?" You looked at him in surprise from him saying your name and began to panic when you saw he was raising his arm. "Please...forgive me." He swung his metal arm at your head and you blacked out. 

You slowly opened your eyes, awoken by a roar of screams and whistles. Your eyes could barely focus because of how dark it was. Then they started to focus in the light, and your stomach turned. A cold sweat began to drip down the back of your neck as your hairs stood on end. A wave of monsters around you, you looked down and saw your arms were tied behind your back and your legs were tied tightly together. God, you hated yourself, you should have never followed that back stabbing robot. This was the second time you let yourself be led into a trap, you just wanted to lay there and cry. Until you looked around, you realized you were sitting on a stage but you weren't the only one. The blonde girl was there too, but she was bloodied and bruised and you couldn't help but feel guilty, that maybe she was like that because of you. 

But of course she wasn't the only one, it was that damn robot. You glared at him as he picked up a microphone and began to speak. "Hello, fellow Undergrounders!" The crowd became even louder than before and then went silent when Mettaton brought a finger up to his lips. "As you, all know we have some very special offers tonight, as it's our grand re-opening of this old piece of trash facility!" You looked back at the crowd and they all had smirks on their faces, and then you saw something strange. Two skeletons at the back of the crowd who weren't even paying attention to what Mettaton was saying; they were both eyeing you. One a taller one with a stern face, the other was shorter with a toothy smile.

But Mettaton soon grabbed your attention with his phrase "Tonight, we have TWO special deals. An auction will be held tonight for these two lovely humans. One, a light haired girl who comes from a life of...'services'." The crowd whistled and howled at that statement and it made you sick. "She got a little beat up on her way here, but she's still kicking." Then he walked over towards you and rested a hand on your shoulder, you wanted nothing more than to bite that hand, but you had to remind yourself that he was metal. "But this one is something I can guarantee you guys have NEVER seen." They all went silent, wanting to hear what was so different about you, and honestly, you wanted to hear too.

"This one hasn't cried. Hasn't broken, she even went up face to face with the Lady of the Ruins all on her own. And not only did she get out alive but she got out with only a burnt leg." The crowd began to whisper and gasp, you looked over at the two skeletons who have been eyeing you, and the smaller one had a very pleased look on his face as he whispered in the others...'ear'. "She'll be a fun one to break boys, they all do at one point or another. Not only is she tough, just look at her!" He backed up and pointed both hands at you, as the crowd whistled. You looked down at yourself and noticed you were wearing new clothes. Those 'new clothes' consisted of was a black bra, jean shorts, and black thigh socks. 

You began to become nervous, not knowing what the hell was going to happen not to mention what you were wearing in front of a crowd of strangers. 

 

Just then Mettaton announced, "So let's start with the bidding for the blonde!"


	5. Broken souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I was on vacation and I finally got home. But being on vacation didn't stop me from writing my little heart out.

Then Mettaton began shouting out many numbers, at certain numbers monsters would raise their arms. It was all happening so quickly all you wanted to do was curl up into a ball and disappear, your stomach wouldn’t stop turning. "Can I get 6,000? No? Then that's the end of it, Blondie goes to... Grillby!" Mettaton pointed into the crowd and out stepped a purple fire monster, with, of course, a wide grin, you could practically feel his heat. Then Mettaton announced, "All earnings will be handed out after we sell everything." That set you off; he was treating you two like objects, calling you 'earnings' and 'everything' instead of talking about you like a person. You were half tempted to get up, try and fight against this, you didn't want to be sold and treated like an object! This was all sick, you knew standing up to him would be a losing battle but you at least had to try. You rather die trying than die without a fight. So Mettaton began to talk about you, about your weight and height to everyone. A list of information about you, some you didn't want to even think about how he knew. 

So you tried to stand, but with your feet being tied together you knew it wasn't going to be easy. You leaned down so your chest and shoulders were touching the ground, then you pushed on them, using it as a force to try and help you stand up. You didn't get very far; you stood up but in a bent over position. Everyone in the crowd started whistling and shouting, which seemed to make Mettaton pay attention to you and what you were doing. He walked over and you started to panic, but before he reached you, you closed the gap between you two by throwing yourself onto him. Everyone in the audience began screaming and some of them looked like they were about to jump up on stage to stop whatever was happening. You thought this was crazy, that you were doing this; you were just working through pure fear and anger. 

You jumping into him ended up in him falling backward with you lying on top of him. He slowly pushed you off of him and stood up, he brushed himself off with a blank expression and then leaned down next to you, you flinched away but it was too late, he grabbed you by the neck and lifted you off of your feet. You felt a pressure in your neck and your stomach began to burn, you couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t move. "See what I said, folks, she's a fighter. But if you just-" He began to squeeze your neck tighter and you couldn't hold it down anymore, you let out a small scream. "She'll melt into your palm." 

He let your neck go and you fell onto the floor with a grunt. You couldn't hold anything in anymore, you felt hot tears running down your face. You thought you had a chance to get out alive but now, that plan seemed impossible. "She'll break for you just like the rest do, so, let's start the bidding a bit higher." The noise began to sound like static, everything just mixing together to you. 

Until you heard only a few voices, which was different from the normal loud screams from the crowd, you sat yourself up to see what was going on. "Alright, seven-thousand anyone?" You looked out into the crowd and only two monsters raised their ‘hands’. One looked like a dog in heavy armor when you looked to see who the other was your eyes widened. It was the smaller skeleton from before. The dog looked at him and let out a deep growl, and then to your surprise the dog spoke. "Eight-thousand Bonebag." The skeleton quickly replied "Nine-thousand." Everyone around them gasped and laughed. "Actually fleabag, just to make sure, let's make it ten thousand." By that point the dog had completely backed down, disappearing into the crowd. 

"Well, wow, what an interesting turn of events, this little pet goes to Sans." You perked up completely at the name, so this was the monster trying to get 'sneak peaks' back in the woods, which was one question answered. Sans turned his head to you and gave you a toothy grin that made you feel...well something, but the taller skeleton was nowhere to be seen. You swallowed to try and moisten your throat which was very dry now from you being on edge. Then Mettaton continued to talk, thanking everyone for coming then what seemed like torn curtains, closed over the stage. You were still so shell shocked, you were just...sold like some object. Your eyes began to fill with tears again, but you pushed them down and saved them for later. 

"_____..." Mettaton said your name and you turned to look at him, not even questioning why he said your name instead of 'pet', you had a glare in your eyes. He studied them for what seemed like hours, they looked drained and dead to him. "I'm sorry. I really am, you were different from the rest."

You didn't believe him at all, you looked away from him. Mettaton grabbed your hands and helped you up, untieing your legs, doing the same from the blonde girl, who was now crying her poor eyes out. Then he began leading you both off the stage and towards the back of the building. He opened the door, it swung open with a squeak, and outside were two monsters of course. Sans and Grillby, Mettaton didn't waste any time. He practically threw the blonde onto Grillby, she landed on his chest with a high pitched scream, Grillby smiled down at her shaking form. You braced yourself for Mettaton to do the same to you but, he didn't move you. He waited for Grillby to walk off and then he gently let go of your arm. "Sans, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sans grabbed your arm and you jumped a little from the cold touch of his bony fingers.

"Sure, just make it quick." Mettaton seemed to be nervous like he was contemplating what he needed to say. You glared at Mettaton, hoping he'd see you doing so. "Take care of this one, don't let Undyne get her." Sans laughed, his voice was deep and warm. "Wow, she really has you wrapped around her little finger." He waved at Mettaton as he began to walk away, still death gripping your arm. "Don't worry, besides, since when did you care about what happened to these pets?" Mettaton, of course, didn't answer, and you looked behind you to just see him watching you leave. 

You didn't care right now if he cared about you now or not, you just wanted nothing more than to be untied right now so you could flip him the hell off, for everything he’s lead you into.


	6. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who fixed they keyboard problem? I fixed the keyboard problem ( with your guys' help ), cause I'm a good girl. And because I love you all SO SO SO much! I just couldn't watch you guys suffer anymore... So here we are! Back again! BTW trying a new layout of chapters, I'm already working on the next one so don't worry your fanfiction needs will be filled.

Now that you were out of the dim building, you could finally see your new 'owner' clearly. You watched him walk in front of you; he was wearing a heavy looking black coat, which you couldn't imagine wearing in this humid place. He seemed to have splashes of gold on his also black shorts, exposing some of his leg bones. You looked down at his skeletal fingers to see many gold rings on them; he was trying too hard to seem 'tough'. You could've laughed but you wanted to live another day, so you decided not to. 

One thing about his outfit caught your wandering eyes; on the left shoulder of his hoodie was a strange golden symbol. It was an upside down triangle with a single dot in the middle of it, then what looked like three sharp bones going through the top of the triangle. He must have noticed you staring because he stopped his slow pace and turned to you. You felt the hair on your arms rise, as chills swept throughout your body. He wasn't 'bad looking' he was just very intimidating. His eyes were deep and dark, except for the red pin pricks that filled them, which you had to keep yourself from staring his eyes more out of curiosity than fear. But what made your stomach turn the most were his razor sharp teeth, one of those teeth being gold. 

He let out a deep laugh, which snapped you out of your thoughts. He put his hands in his pockets and looked you up and down; you became nervous and crossed your arms, covering yourself, since his eyes seemed to wander. Your brows furrowed as you tried to think of what to do. "So, Doll, I'm guessing you have a shit ton of questions?" He raised an 'eyebrow' with his question and a smirk. You gave a slow nod, still unsure about his intentions, which you were right to be, because as soon as your head went up mid-nod he took your exposed neck to his advantage. Before you could do anything to stop him he already had put something around your neck. You let out a yelp and looked down at your neck to see a metal collar.

"W-why-"

"Can't trust a new pet, their bound to try and run away, you gotta train them first." He brought up a chain in his hand, and of course, it was attached to your new metal collar. You began to clench your fists out of frustration, why were you so weak and powerless?!

"What the hell is everyone's problem down here? Are the only things they care about is themselves?!

He yanked your chain causing you to fly forward, he stepped back so instead of you landing on him you hit hard ground. You pushed yourself off the ground, brushing red stones off of your scrapped knees, you looked at Sans with an annoyed expression. 

"I'm gonna give you some free advice pet..." Sans walked closer to you and roughly grabbed the sides of your face with his bony hand, lifting your face up to his. "Watch that pretty little mouth of yours, or you'll see what I'm like angry." He threw your face away and continued walking, but this time, you had no choice but to follow. 

You wandered behind Sans for a long time but you couldn't really tell, time seemed to blur together. After a bit, you started to trip over yourself. Everything that had just happened was now catching up to you physically. Your eyes were beginning to feel heavy; your legs were feeling the same. You walked through many strange places until you began to feel a chill in the air, which reminded you of the town you and Mettaton had passed. And as the air got colder the wind got stronger, and with the clothes you were wearing it felt horrid. You both entered the town of Snowdin, now the cold and snow were really starting to affect you, as your vision began to blur. But you were too scared as Sans to stop, or offer you some new clothes so you tried to put up with it the best you could. 

You both stopped in front of a stone house with bar all around the windows, it made you feel even worse than what you were already feeling. You couldn't feel your body and black clouds were now starting to take over your vision. "Alright Doll, this is your new home-" His words were interrupted by the sound of snow crunching behind him, he turned and looked down at the snow to see you had completely passed out in the snow. He shook his head and smiled, leaning down and picking you up.

"This one will be very interesting..."


	7. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm ALIVE! I finally got a new computer so updates should be coming regularly now, I hope you guys are still around and willing to read!

Your eyes seemed to snap open, your muscles seemed frozen and stiff. Memories swiftly flooded your brain and you bolted upright, causing your head to spin. As your senses came back, you looked around you. Everything was dimmed and dull, not to mention the smell, it seemed so...strong. It smelled of a library with dusty books. Your thoughts were cut off by a creek of a door, your head swiveled around to see a small white head peeking through a small crack in the door. Your face became scrunched to see him, as you remember this was your 'new owner' now. You hated thinking that phrase, you weren't his-hell you weren't anyone's but were you really given an option at this point? 

 

He saw your facial expression, laughed, and started walking towards you. He sat on the bed next to you- a little too close for comfort- and you scootched away from him. He sat there silent as he observed you, looking at your body up and down. Your face began to flush as you covered your body with a blanket from the bed. He gave you a pouty face, but it quickly became stern. "Listen Pet, we didn't just get you because of your pretty face. You're here because you have spirit, which is great for cleaning while your owners are away." He put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He threw the paper on your lap lazily, you scoffed and picked it up.

 

As you uncrumpled it, it became clear as to what it was. It was a work schedule, chores and times they needed to be done. Your brows furrowed and your once cold muscles quickly warmed up with the anger beginning to fester inside of you. You crumpled the piece of paper as Sans looked at you with curiosity, then when it was in a nice fucked up shitty ball, you quickly aimed and fired as Sans. It hit him in the face and honestly it felt amazing. Until he looked at you with a new anger in him that you've never seen, and you successful feeling soon turned to pure terror.

 

He grabbed your shoulders and slammed you on the bed. You tried hitting him but he quickly grabbed your arm and leaned his head down next to your neck, so close you could almost feel his teeth against your skin. Your body trembled underneath him and it felt like you were on fire. "Test me again, and I won't be holding back anymore." You swallowed realizing your throat had turned dry, and of course, he continued "One more slip up and I'll punish you." He leaned closer to your neck and you closed your eyes scared as to what he might do to you. But surprisingly he simply left a simple kiss on your neck.

You started thinking that...maybe this might be easier if you didn't fight back.


End file.
